<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Becoming Human by PipZeppelin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520966">Becoming Human</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipZeppelin/pseuds/PipZeppelin'>PipZeppelin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Old Friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipZeppelin/pseuds/PipZeppelin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning to the village hidden in the leaves, Inori finds herself inviting her old friends to dinner to catch up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Becoming Human</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this idea and just kinda started writing. Somewhere in the middle I forgot the point of the story so I just winged it. :) I hope you enjoyed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hot springs were a relief when Inori stepped in. A sigh left her lips as she found a spot in the corner, her towel wrapped around her and she sat, enjoying the heat of the water work their ways on the tense muscles. She rubbed her forearms to her biceps, then she leaned back against the rocks and stretched her arms out, and placed them behind her head enjoying her little getaway.</p>
<p>She had spent the last month and a half on a pointless mission, leaving the Leaf village and going to the Sand escorting a business man by the name of Tohya Saito back to the village hidden in the mist. The only thing Tsunade didn't mention, the guy was slow, a gambler, and a complete pain in the ass.</p>
<p>He had made many stops along the way for 'business' and Inori couldn't count on one hand at how many times she had to drag him away from places that could jeopardize the whole point of her mission. He was rude, and she was rude back to him, she would catch him every so often peeking at the women in the bath houses and she would pummel the poor guy to a pulp, as he had reminded her of her adoptive grandfather. By the time they reached the village hidden in the mist, she said her goodbyes and left back to the leaf. She wanted nothing more to do with the man.</p>
<p>The heat of the water had turned Inori's fair skin a shade of pink as she relaxed. During her month long mission, she had decided to get a tattoo, from the back of her neck to her shoulder and softly cascading down her arm was a branch of sakuras, and the petals that had fallen. She closed her eyes, leaning her head back. The fallen petals were for those who had lost their lives during the war, and the thought of having the sakuras on her skin was something she had spoken to Jiriaya about doing. </p>
<p>"Inori, is that you?' she heard someone say. She glanced up at them, blond hair with blue eyes, it was Ino. She nodded in acknowledgment. "Ino, it's been a while." </p>
<p>The blonde girl squeeled with delight at her friend and found a spot next to her. The two began catching up, realizing there was a lot between them that changed. Inori, too proud for her own good, yet guilty as hell about what happened and how everything planned out. </p>
<p>Itachi Uchiha, the reason Sasuke was so hell bent on revenge, leaving the village, attacking the village, the reason Inori's heart were near non existent. Despite all the interaction they had during her missions as a Chuunin, then more so when she had become Jounin and began taking on many solo missions, Itachi Uchiha had a special place in her heart and the news of his death had made a huge impact on her life.</p>
<p>Not long after, her adoptive grandfather Jiriaya had passed as well pursuing the Akatsuki, and it had left Inori to her own. While she stayed at Narutos for comfort, she wouldn't admit but for both of their sakes being the only family the both of them got, Inori eventually left the village in search for some kind of peace.</p>
<p>Inori went from her bubbly personality and always overlooking problems and shrugging them off to being slightly cold towards people, she spoke her mind and told people how it was, she had coloured her hair brunette to honey blonde, she had several little tattoos on her fair skin.</p>
<p>Tsunade was more than understanding in her decision and hadn't placed her file as a missing-nin. Inori needed to find herself, and she did. Sort of. She fought a well hard battle with Sasuke, though at the end of the battle Inori couldn't do it anymore as she began crying about how much Itachi had loved him. Eventually, the two had a mutual agreement and called it a draw. Karin had glared, and argued that Sasuke had won and Inori was weak, seeing that she couldn't even kill Sasuke , yet alone seek revenge on her lovers killer and laughed at her. Sasuke had shushed her with a look that sent chills through her body. </p>
<p>After soaking up and letting her muscles rest, Inori had invited Ino out to dinner. The girl gladly accepted and the two decided to meet at seven at a restaurant not too far. As she left the hot springs, she was fixing her messy bun as she saw the pink haired women, Sakura. Before Inori knew what was happening she had called out. The pink haired woman looked over, her head tilted a little in confusion then smiled at the realization of who had called out to her..</p>
<p>"Inori-chan!" She said chipperly and walked over. The two hugged and Inori smiled coyly. "It's been too long." She said. Sakura was almost taken back by how mature, yet sarcastic sounding Inori's voice was. She remembered how bright and bubbly she was. "I know! We have to get together." She said. Inori agreed, then smiled and invited Sakura to dinner with her and Ino. A little hesitant at the sound of Ino"'s name, Sakura agreed and left to get ready.-</p>
<p>_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inori stood outside the establishment in a white kimono with pink flowers across the hem, her hair was pulled back into a simple bun with a few loose hairs framing her face. She had very light eye makeup on and a nude toned pink lipstick. <br/>"Inori-chan!" She heard the all so familiar voice of her best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. The blond haired boy ran up to her and engulfed her into a huge hug. She wrapped her arms around him, inhaling the familiar scent and smiled. 'missed you' she whispered into his shoulders. He let go and she stood back, her arms on his shoulders as she got a goodlook at him. He was taller, his hair was shorter but he still had that goofy grin she loves about him. <br/>Naruto was no doubt, her only family she had and he knew that. The two headed inside and grabbed a table large enough for everyone Inori invited.</p>
<p>"I totally remember when Naruto was running from Iruka-sensei for painting the faces of the Hokage and he ran right into you!" Sakura laughed as the group sat around the giant table. They passed drinks around, Choji was cooking the meat on the grill in the middle of the table.<br/>Naruto turned red and laughed nervously, and Inori stiffled her giggle, bringing her cup to her lips. "I remember." She said taking a drink. "I had red paint in my hair for a good week.'<br/>"Oh come on Inori-chan." Naruto whined. *It wasn't that bad."<br/>Inori quirked a brow at him while everyone was laughing. "Imagine showing up to your first solo mission with red hair." She said, her voice full of sarcasm.<br/>Ino, sitting next to Sai laughed. "What about when Naru--"<br/>Naruto groaned, his hands rubbing his face in embarrassment. "Why are all these about me? Doesn't anyone else have a couple stories to share?" He groaned. Everyone laughed more.</p>
<p>Inori smiled, the sake working it's magic through her body. It was almost as if nothing had happened within the years she had left the village. She watched as they talked to each other, teased each other, Ino and Shikamaru scolding Choji for eating all the cooked meat, Naruto talking about his training with, now the 6th Hokage, Kakashi Hatake and Sakura being a medical-nin. All was almsot the same, as she peered down at the ink on her wrist. She traced the outline of it, then smiled. </p>
<p>"I actually have something to say." She said. Everyone stopped what they're doing, and quieted down. Inori glanced at everyone, her icy gray eyes watching everyone's demeanor. She felt her lips turn up a little, her signature smirk displayed for them.</p>
<p>"I have a child." She said nonchalantly. Choji, who was eating another meat slice began choking, Naruto spit his drink out and everyone's jaw dropped at her sudden confession and stared at her.<br/>"You what?" They all said in unison. The blonde girl smiled nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. "Yeah..." She trailed off, feeling the heat of embarrassment rise to her cheeks. Or was that all the alcoholic beverage she had been sippikg on....</p>
<p>"Whose the father?" Naruto asked placing his hands on her arm. "And why didn't you tell me!?" He said, anger and the look of betrayal on his face. Inori's face dropped at his and she looked down at his hands on her arm. "I was scared you guys wouldn't like me anymore, after everything that's happened." She said defeated. Everyone sat back, looking at Inori. "You're our Comrad, a good leader, you're family and we stick together." Naruto said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "So?" He tilted his head.</p>
<p>"Her name is Yui." Inori smiled, digging in her purse and pulled out a photo. There was Inori, dressed in a flowy pastel yellow tank top and shorts, and on her hip was a Raven black haired girl, onyx eyes looking confused. She wore a little straw hat, and the same colored shirt as Inori. The photo was passed around and everyone awed at the sight. "Who is the father ?" Sakura asked as she stared at the photo in Ino's hand. Inori blushed feverishly, then sighed. "I... Itachi ... Uchiha." She choked out. Another round of silence took them, then Naruto hugged her. "I'm so sorry you had to go through this alone." He said. Inori smiled and hugged him back. "It's actually her fourth birthday at the end of the week." She said. "It'd be nice if you all came."</p>
<p>Sakura stared at the photo a while longer then smiled. Inori had kept her parentage hidden, Yui hidden as well as the entire pregnancy and the life of Yui for four years. She handed the photo back to Inori and congratulated her, and said they would throw Yui the best birthday ever. Inori was greatful for everyone she called friend. </p>
<p>Despite being drunk, Inori knew the way her heart was beating was definitely a sign she was in the right place in her life, her daughter was at the academy, she was surrounded by great people and the best of all, she felt almost human again. A tear slipped down her face, she quickly wiped it away and joined in on their conversations, bringing up how she had walked in on Naruto practicing his speech he was going to give Hinata.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"INORI!" was all you can hear from the outside of the restaurant followed by the genuine laughter of friends. ♡</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>